I Cant with you part 1
by Cho babywook
Summary: annyeong saya update chap 3 the end.. pairing: Kyuwook,gs sumarry tidak ada langsung baca aja ne..
1. Chapter 1

Judul: I Can't with you part 1

Pairing: kyuwook

Warning: GS typo bertebaran, romance gatot, dan hurtnya juga gatot..

Don't like don't read

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ceritanya, mereka miliki orang tua dan diri sendiri serta tuhan.

Diberi umur yang panjang bukankah kita harus bersyukur  
diberikan kasih sayang serta cinta dari keluarga bukankah itu hal yang terindah  
mendapatkan kekasih yang pengertian bukankah beruntung  
namun ketakutan dalam mengambil suatu keputusan bukankah wajar  
tapi bagaimana ketakutan dalam sebuah hubungan?  
hanya sebuah alasan yang sangat umum "I Can't With You"

**~0~**

Diruang serba putih ada tiga yeoja yang diantaranya seorang yeoja duduk diatas ranjang dan dua orang lainnya duduk di kursi disamping ranjang yeoja tersebut. Sebut saja yeoja yang duduk diatas ranjang itu kim ryeowook yang sedang berbicara Ah… ani lebih tepatnya merengek…kepada 2 yeoja yang tak lain yeoja paruh baya ialah eomma ryeowook, dan yeoja satunya lagi kim sungmin eonni dari kim ryeowook, yang sesekali yeoja yang bernama ryeowook itu mengeluarkan puppy eyes agar keinginannya terpenuhi namun ditatap tajam dan dijitak pelan oleh eonninya sendiri, sedangkan eommanya malah memijat pelipis karena pusing melihat tingkah kedua putrinya..

"eommaaaa~~ aku tidak ingin dirawat disini, lebih baik kita pulang" rengek ryeowook

"tidak!" jawab sungmin dengan tegas membuat ryeowook mempautkan bibirnya

"yak! Eonnii! Aku bicara dengan eomma bukan dengan mu" ucap ryeowook

"ayolah eomma~~ aku sudah sembuh, lagian aku sudah bertahun- tahun ada disini" rengek ryeowook lagi sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya

"mwoya! Bertahun- tahun.. jangan berlebihan kau baru beberapa jam disini, dan satu lagi ka…." Omel sungmin namun terpotong oleh eomma

"sudah cukup, hentikan"

"tidak chagi…eonni mu itu benar, kau belum sembuh. eomma tidak ingin kau kenapa- kenapa kalau kau rawat dirumah " ucap eomma dengan lembut.

"oh… ayolah eomma… aku sudah sembuh dan akan lebih sembuh jika aku rawat dirumah saja" elak ryeowook namun ditatap tajam oleh sungmin seakan- akan mengatakan 'sekali- lagi kau- merengek-pukulan-maut-akan-menimpa-kepalamu'. Membuat nyali ryoza ciut dan lebih memilih mempautkan bibirnya.

**Tokk- tokk**

Seorang namja tampan masuk dengan senyum yang menampakkan lesung pipit menawan bagaikan malaikat, berpakain serba putih, dan memakai stetoskop dilehernya

"annyeong ryeowook…bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" tanya namja tersebut

"sudah membaik yesung oppa" jawab ryeowook dengan senyum

"sopanlah sedikit.. panggillah dia dokter ini berada dirumah sakit" intruksi sungmin, membuat ryeowook kesal

"aishhhhh!yak! Eonni kenapa dari tadi kau menyebalkan eoh!"dengus ryeowook kesal

"yesung oppa saja tidak keberatan, kenapa eonni yang sewot" omel ryeowook, namun hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar oleh ryeowook, sedangkan eommanya lebih memilih diam memperhatikan kedua anaknya sesekali mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya.

"oppa.. apa boleh aku rawat di rumah saja" ucap ryeowook dengan nada memohon

"aigoo… wookie~, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali.. eoh!" ujar sungmin sambil memijat pelipis nya karena pusing melihat keras kepala adik tersayangnya, namja yang dipanggil yesung itu geleng- geleng kepala lalu tersenyum melihat pasiennya yang satu ini, sedangkan eommanya ikutan geleng- geleng kepala

"pasien dokter yesung bukan kau saja za-ya~"ujar sungmin lagi

"ryeowook, benar kata eonni mu kau lebih baik berapa dirumah sakit 4- 7 hari dulu, ne?" ujar yesung

"shireo! Ayolah dokter yesung… aku dirawat dirumah saja ya.." ucap ryeowook memohon

"baiklah.. kau boleh pulang, tapi ingat jaga kesehatan mu jangan banyak berpikir" ujar yesung, membuat senyum ryeowook merekah dan memeletkan lidahnya ke eonninya, dan eonni serta eommanya hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat ryeowook

**.  
**

**.**

Ryeowook pov

'yes, akhirnya aku bisa pulang'sorak ku dalam hati. Betapa senang nya aku bisa keluar dari penjara serba putih ini, anggap kalau ini berlebihan tapi bagiku tidak, sudah 3 tahun aku menjadi pasien tetap dirumah sakit ini. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri Nama ku Kim ryeowook umur 20 tahun masih muda bukan, aku menyukai eskrim bagiku eskrim itu adalah penambah nyawa untuk ku, aku memiliki eonni yang sangat cerewet, menyebalkan tapi penyayang. Kalian tau kenapa aku berada dirumah sakit, yaa.. pastinya aku sakit… sakit yang aku derita tidak terlalu serius tapi cukup mematikan~ckck… Aku mengidap penyakit hati atau nama bekennya Liver jika ditanyakan stadium berapa bagiku tidak penting toh akhirnya aku akan mati juga~kk~. Hampir 5 bulan yang lalu penyakit ku tidak kambuh namun kemarin penyakitku kembali datang dan membuatku harus merasakan lagi datang kerumah sakit ini..~ckk. Aku rasa Tuhan masih sayang dengan ku dan Aku bersyukur masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, dan juga Tuhan mengirimkan orang yang selalu memberi perhatian meskipun dengan omelan, teriakan dari eonni tercintaku My lovely sungmin eonni… kalian tau meskipun eonni ku cuek namun didalam hatinya dia sangat peduli terhadapku lalu eomma tercinta, serta dokter yang paling tampan, ketcehhh~~ yang selalu merawatku,dia adalah calon suami dari eonni ku tercinta.  
"yak! Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disana eoh! bukankah kau ingin pulang tapi kenapa melamun?" omel sungmin eonni, 'aishh! Baru saja aku memujinya.. udah menyebalkan'gerutuku dalam hati.

"ne.. ne..ne"jawab ku cepat sebelum dia mengomel untuk sekian kalinya karena omelannya itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

**~0~**

Suara dentuman musik yang menggelagar membuat siapa saja yang mendengar ikut bergoyang, ditambah lagi gemerlap lampu membuat kita semakin semangat untuk menggoyangkan badan. Seorang namja berambut ikal, kulit putih yang pucat duduk dimeja bar sambil meminum wine, sudah 4 gelas dia meminum wine yang dia pesan dan jika dihitung sudah 1 tahun lamanya dia menjadi pelanggan tetap namun 3 hari ini dia menghabiskan malamnya ditempat ini, jika bertanya apa dia sudah mabuk, tentu tidak meskipun kadar alkholnya lumayan tinggi tapi itu tidak membuatnya mabuk, dia adalah cho kyuhyun seorang pewaris tunggal Cho Grup Operation atau CGO, siapa sangka seorang cho kyuhyun datang ke Bar untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang sakit dan melampiaskan dengan meminum wine sebanyak- banyaknya, namun saat hendak meminum gelas kelima ditahan oleh namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"yak! Kyu, cukup!" ujarnya sedikit membentak sambil menggambil gelasnya

"…" namun tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun

"kau tak perlu menyakiti dirimu seperti ini kyu sudah 1 tahun berlalu tapi kau terus seperti ini?" ucap namja itu lagi

"apa pedulimu" ketus kyuhyun

"itu sudah lama terjadi, kenapa kau terus seperti ini. jika kau menyakiti diri mu karena hanya yeoja yang tak tau diri itu kau sungguh BODOH, CHO KYUHYUN!" ucap namja itu dengan penuh penekan pada kalimat terakhirnya

"AKU MEMANG BODOH, TOLOL DAN MENYEDIHKAN!" teriak kyuhyun lirih

"kau tidak tau rasanya hae hyung, ditinggal oleh seorang yeoja saat dia kembali dia akan menikah. yeoja yang sangat kau cintai dan.. dan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan mu bahkan akan menjadi calon istrimu ternyata dia mengkhianatimu lalu…lalu ditinggalkan saat sehari menjelang acara pesta tunangan itu dilaksanakan dan pergi menikah dengan orang lain… kau TIDAK TAU RASANYA!" ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan nada lirih dengan namja yang dipanggil hae hyung yang tak lain lee donghae teman dekat atau bisa dibilang sahabat

"ARGHHHT…"teriak kyuhyun frustasi, untung orang disekitarnya tidak mendengar teriakan pilu dari seorang cho kyuhyun, bersyukurlah suara dentuman musik itu sangat keras

"kyu.."ucap donghae namun dipotong oleh kyuhyun

"cukup hyung…berhenti berkata seolah- olah kau tau apa yang kurasakan"jawab kyuhyun dingin dan pergi melesat keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari donghae

**.  
**

**.**

Seorang yeoja mungil memakai jaket ungu dan jangan lupakan syal biru melekat indah dilehernya, meskipun memakai pakaian ini tapi cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari angin malam. Yeoja itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ketempat penambah nyawanya apalagi kalau bukan eskrim yeoja itu tak lain Kim ryeowook. Sudah 3 hari sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, dia belum sama sekali merasa eskrim tersebut dan rencananya hari ini dia pergi keluar untuk membelinya.

" sungmin eonni aku pergi dulu ne.." ucap ryeowook

"yak! Kau mau kemana eoh!" tanya eonninya

"aku*tunjuk dirinya* aku tentu saja pergi untuk membeli Eskrim" jawab ryeowook dengan tampang polosnya sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ya tentu saja kau wookie~… disini kan ada aku dan kau saja, tak mungkin aku bertanya kepada boneka itu bukan?" jelas sungmin eonni dengan sedikit sabar namun setiap katanya ada penekanan itu karena melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya yang polos atau benar- benar bodoh. Yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari ryeowook.

"jika kau keluar hanya untuk membeli eskrim aku tidak mengizinkanmu" ujar sungmin tegas.

"mwo! Yak! Eonni, ayolah izinkan aku keluar sebentar saja untuk membeli eskrim" bujuk ryeowook namun gelengan kepala yang diterimanya.

"eonni jebal~~… boleh ya sudah 3 tahun aku tidak maka… Akhh, appo eonni" bujuk ryeowook lagi namun belum selesai ucapnya udah mendapatkan jitak secara cuma-cuma dari eonni tercintanya membuat ryeowook mempautkan bibirnya.

Sungmin yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang cemberut diapun menghembuskan napasnya.

"tunggu, wait me!" ucap sungmin tiba- tiba dan pergi menuju kamarnya, namun ditahan oleh ryeowook.

"eonni mau kemana?" tanya ryoeza meskipun tadi dia cemberut, sebal, dan kesal dengan eonninya, namun perasaannya hilang begitu saja melihat raut wajah kekhawatiran eonninya.

"eonni mau menemanimu membelikan eskrim" ujar sungmin lembut.

"eonni tidak perlu menemaniku, aku sudah besar dan aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik" ucap ryeowook dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"tapi.."

"aku sudah bilang kan eonni aku tidak apa-apa" ucap ryeowook dengan senyumnya.

"hhaa~~ kau sungguh keras kepala.. baiklah, hati- hati dijalan, dan ingat bawa pulang eskrim itu dan jangan membelinya banyak-banyak arra.." ujar sungmin dengan panjang lebar agar adiknya yang pabo dan keras kepala ini mengerti.

"sippp~~.. pai- pai"ucap ryeowook dan langsung melesat keluar rumah menuju toko eskrim.

**.  
**

**.**

Malam yang gelap tanpa ada sinar cahaya dari bintang dan rembulan hanya disinari oleh lampu jalan disudut jalan tampak seperti menggambarkan suasana hati yang gelap, tanpa tujuan hidup didalam dirinnya, serta putus asa ialah seorang namja yang tak lain cho kyuhyun. Dia terus berjalan sempoyongan(?) tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, sesekali dia meracau – racau dan berteriak tak jelas, sampai dia tak menyad ari kalau dia memasuki jalan raya.

"chagi~~ kenapa kau lakukan ini kepada ku" racau kyuhyun

"aku sangat mencintaimu"

"kenapa kau lebih memilih DIA!"

"APA YANG KURANG DARI AKU"

"APA!"

"ARGHHHHT…"

**Tinn tinn**

Tanpa dia sadari Sebuah mobil dari kejauhan melaju dari depan dengan kecepatan tinggi, bukannya kyuhyun menepi namun dia lebih memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan tangannya, lebih tepatnya dia mencoba membunuh dirinya

'lebih baik aku, mati dari pada melihatmu bersama orang lain. Semoga kau bahagia' ujar kyuhyun dalam hati

Seorang yeoja dari kejauhan yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan namja tersebut.

"awassss!" teriak yeoja tersebut

**scrett**

**Brught**

Kyuhyun pov

"ARGHHHHT…" teriakku sekuatnya,, aku tidak peduli orang ngomong apa tentang ku..

**Tinn tinn**

Tanpa aku sadari Sebuah mobil dari kejauhan melaju dari depan ku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tidak ingin menepi, aku lebih memilih memejamkan mataku dan merentangkan tangan, bunuh diri adalah salah satu jalan yang terbaik untuk ku.

'lebih baik aku, mati dari pada melihatmu bersama orang lain. Semoga kau bahagia, selamat tinggal' ujar kyuhyun dalam hati

Sayup sayup aku mendengar teriakan dari seseorang, aku tidak peduli..

"awassss!" teriak yeoja

sesaat lampu mobil itu semakin lama semakin dekat, mungkin inilah takdirku, tapi

**srett**

**brughhht**

seseorang menarikku dan aku terjatuh, saat aku membuka mata seorang yeoja yang tadi dengan sengaja menggagalkan rencana bunuh diri dan malah menolongku, tepat dibawahku. Aku langsung berdiri, dan dia juga ikutan berdiri.

"ahjusii… apa kau baik- baik saja ?" tanyanya namun aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya

"…"

"apa kau ada yang terluka?" tanyanya lagi

"…"

"kena…" ucapnya

"KENAPA KAU MENOLONG KU EOH!" bentak ku yeoja itu terkejut, aku akui aku kasar namun aku tidak suka ada orang yang mencoba menganggu ku. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya

**Ryeowook pov**

Aisshh, kenapa ditanya dia tidak menyahut sih, apa dia tuli,

"kena…" ucap ku namun

"KENAPA KAU MENOLONG KU EOH!" bentak nya membuat ku terkejut dan dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ku, apa tadi katanya 'kenapa menolongnya', huft… dasar orang stress..

'ku akui dia tampan, tapi dia sangat kasar untung untung aku menyelamatkannya dari tabrakkan, bukannya berterima kasih malah membentak orang. Dasar ahjusi tak tau diri' omel ku dalam hati.

Lebih baik aku pulang aku tidak ingin eonni khawatir, dengan ku

**~0~**

Disebuah taman yang ditumbuhi bunga warna- warni dan berbagai bentuk sangat indah, lalu bunga yang awalnya kuncup akibat hujan turun sekarang mulai bermekaran. Matahari mulai naik keatas tersenyum menampakkan sinarnya dan akibat hujan tadi pelangi muncul, kini suara kicauan burung terdengan bagaikan alunan lagu romantic.

Sebuah pohon cukup rindang disana terdapat bangku dimana bangku itu ada seorang yeoja mungil, berambut panjang, bermata caramel, memakai baju kaos jangan lupakan mantel ungu dan syal ungunya. Yeoja itu duduk sambil bersenandung mendengarkan musik di aerphonenya serta menikmati suasana ditaman itu, yeoja itu yang tak lain kim ryeowook.

Dilain sisi seorang namja tak jauh dari taman itu berdiri diujung tepatnya tepi jurang, dia terus berteriak lirih, namun ryeowook dapat melihat namja itu. Seakan takut namja itu akan meloncat dia mencoba untuk mendekati namja, ryeowook mendengar teriakan lirih namja itu.

'kasihan sekali namja ini, apa dia sedang patah hati' batin ryeowook

Seakan ada orang yang berada dibelakangnya namja itu melihat seorang yeoja

"Kau!" ucap namja itu yang tak lain kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya

"pergilah, jangan mengganggu ku" ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan ekspresi yang sama datar dan dingin

"apa kau ingin bunuh diri" tanya ryeowook dengan nada serius

"sudah ku bilang jangan ikut campur urusanku" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan nada yang sama namun kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan disetiap kata.

"ckk.. pikiranmu sungguh pendek" ejek ryeowook membuat kyuhyun emosi namun

"kau sungguh PABO jika ingin bunuh diri, karena putus asa" ucap ryeowook namun bukan mengejek tapi dengan wajah seriusnya

"AKU MEMANG PABO, MENYEDIHKAN, TOLOL. KAU PUAS!" emosi kyuhyun memuncak

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA YANG kurasakan.." teriak kyuhyun lirih namun semakin lama semakin pelan dan lirih

"aku memang tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan, tapi tidak begini cara meyelesaikan masalah yang kita hadapi" ucap ryeowook dengan meskipun dia terkejut namun dia sungguh merasa sedih melihat namja ini.

'bukankah dia seorang namja? Aturannya dia kuat' batin ryeowook

"aku memang seorang namja, diluar seorang namja kuat tapi yang namanya hati jika disakiti maka akan hancur dan tersakiti, anggap jika berlebihan"jawab kyuhyun seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh ryeowook namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu.

"sekarang pergilah, lupakan apa yang aku katakana tadi" ucap kyuhyun kembali dengan nada datar, dan dingin.

"jika kau ingin bunuh diri pergilah jauh dari sini, jangan ditaman ini, kau merusak pemandangan yang ada disini" ujar ryeowook dengan nada dingin yang dia punya, namun ditatap tajam oleh kyuhyun

Tbc/ delete

Annyeong ada yang kangen dengan ff saya…

Mianhae gak update bukannya mau hiatus tapi sedang sibuk, baru selesai UTS, dan Tugas kuliah Selama liburan numpuk, untuk about love, dan love in scholl, sedang dalam proses. Sebagai gantinya saya datang dengan ff baru.. cuman 3 part kok gak banyak

Gomawo untuk kalian yang udah baca ff ku yang sebelumnya, aku teharu..

Ok cukup sekian cuap- cuapnya,

Mohon RIVIEW nya.. gomawo

Jangan lupa ya untuk diriview


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: I Can't with you part 2

Pairing: kyuwook

Warning: GS typo bertebaran, romance gatot, dan hurtnya juga gatot..

Don't like don't read

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ceritanya, mereka miliki orang tua dan diri sendiri serta tuhan.

Part sebelumnya

"aku memang seorang namja, diluar seorang namja kuat tapi yang namanya hati jika disakiti maka akan hancur dan tersakiti, anggap jika berlebihan"jawab kyuhyun seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh ryeowook namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu.

"sekarang pergilah, lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi" ucap kyuhyun kembali dengan nada datar, dan dingin.

"jika kau ingin bunuh diri pergilah jauh dari sini, jangan ditaman ini, kau merusak pemandangan yang ada disini" ujar ryeowook dengan nada dingin yang dia punya, namun ditatap tajam oleh kyuhyun

~0~

Kim ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin, mau tak mau kyuhyun juga menjawa dengan dingin dan tatapannya tajam.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab kyuhyun yang tak kalah dinginnya

Ryeowook menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk pergi namun tangan ryeowook dihempas secara paksa,

"apa yang kau lakukan" ujar kyuhyun dingin

"diam dan ikuti aku jika kau tidak ingin aku tarik" ujar ryeowook lembut dan tersenyum

"jangan bertanya mau kemana, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkin ke kamu" ujar ryeowook lagi dan Ryeowook berjalan duluan diikuti kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

~0~

Disinilah mereka disebuah gedung putih yang papan namanya ada tanda tambah berwarna merah yang tak lain rumah sakit atau nama bekennya Hospital, banyak orang beralu lalang di sekitar rumah sakit itu rata- rata pasien yang dirawat , dari pasien anak kecil sampai manula ada yang memakai kursi roda, memakai tongkat dan sebagainya

Kyuhyun pov

Aku terus mengikuti yeoja yang ada didepanku ini, aku bingung kenapa yeoja ini selalu datang untuk menggagalkan aksi bunuh diriku. Aku tau aku sudah gila, aku tidak peduli orang aku bilang apa toh ini diriku sendiri jadi, terserah apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Tapi yeoja bodoh ini..ckk.

'Rumah sakit'

'aku kan tidak sakit'

"kita sudah sampai" ucap yeoja itu dengan senyumnya

"aku tidak sakit, jadi bolehkah aku pergi sekarang" ujar ku dingin

"kata siapa kau sakit, aku hanya ingin membuka mata mu lebar- lebar, lihatlah orang- orang itu, dia lumpuh, dan yang itu buta" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pasien itu, membuat aku bingung.

"itu semua tidak ada hubungan dengan diriku, permisi.." ucap ku dan melangkah pergi namun

"tentu ada, bukankah kau diberi anggota tubuh yang lengkap dan tidak ada satu kekurangan bukan? Aturannya kau bersyukur bukan menyia- nyiakannya" ujarnya langkahku terhenti dengan ucapannya dan aku berbalik

"itu semua bukan urusanmu, ini diriku, dan hidup ku jadi kau jangan ikut campur" ucap ku ketus

"ini bukan urusan ku dan juga itu memang dirimu dan hidupmu, lihatlah keluarga orang yang menangis itu karena pasien itu sudah meninggal" ucapnya dengan tenang dan melihat keluarga yang menangis itu akupun juga ikutan melihatnya

"…." Aku hanya diam dan tak menjawab

"jika kau bunuh diri loncat dari jurang itu, nasib baik kau langsung mati dan jika itu bukan takdirmu kau patah kaki, atau geger otak dan semacamnya. Apa kau tak kasihan kepada orang yang menyayangimu. Apa kau tak kasihan? coba kau bayangkan orang yang mati itu adalah kau dan itu keluarga mu. Apa kau tak kasihan?" ujarnya panjang lebar, membuat aku terdiam

"jika kau bunuh diri karena ditolak, diputusin hanya seorang yeoja, itu tak masuk akal. Masih banyak yeoja dimuka bumi ini. Tapi kalau kau yang menghilang keluargamu tidak akan pernah memiliki orang yang sama seperti dirimu"ucapnya lagi namun air matanya mengalir dan diapun menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, aku terdiam seribu bahasa

"hanya itu yang ingin aku tunjukkan sekarang semua terserahmu, pikirkanlah keluarga mu" ujarnya dan pergi meninggalkanku

Apa yang dia katakannya benar, aku harus mengubah hidup ku dan maju kedepan sudah hampir satu tahun aku membuat kalian khawatir, eomma, appa, donghae hyung, mianhae aku telah ceroboh seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh.

"gomawo" ucap ku pelan dan tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tidak aku keluarkan

**~0~**

Sudah seminggu semanjak kejadian itu kyuhyun namja yang penampilan berantakkan, selalu berwajah datar, kini menjadi namja cool membuat yeoja yang melihatnya terpikat karena pesona yang dia keluarkan, meskipun wajah dinginnya yang dominan, tapi tidak menyurutkan ketampanan yang dia punya. Dia pun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat seseorang yang telah merubah hidupnya yang gelap. Seorang yeoja sedang duduk manis di bangku sambil memejamkan mata menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Kyuhyun pun duduk disebelah yeoja itu, sesaat yeoja itu membuka matanya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

"kau!" ujar yeoja itu dengan terkejuttan yang berlebihan melihat kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya dengan senyum miringnya membuat kyuhyun menahan tawa karena ekspresi kaget dari yeoja ini.

"aku, kenapa dengan ku?" tanya kyuhyun

"bu.." ucap yeoja itu namun dipotong kyuhyun

"gomawo, untuk semuanya" sambung kyuhyun, membuat yeoja itu tersenyum, karena melihat wajah malu namja yang ada didepannya

"itu sudah kewajiban setiap manusia, saling membantu bukan" sahut yoeja itu

"bukankah kita belum memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Naneun Kim ryeowook imnida" ujar ryeowook

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun imnida" sahut kyuhyun

Sesaat mereka diam sibuk memikir dipikiran mereka ntah apa yang mereka pikirkan,

"apa aku konyol" ucap kyuhyun tiba- tiba

"aniyo, kau tidak konyol, itu wajar. Jika itu aku mungkin aku sudah mati disaat itu juga, tapi kau kuat dan tangguh, namun pada akhirnya menyerah juga" jawab ryeowook

"apa kau mau beli eskrim, aku yang traktir sebagai rasa terima kasih ku" tawar kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukkan 45 dari ryeowook dan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

**~0~**

Dua bulan telah berlalu, kedekatan kyuhyun dan ryeowook semakin akrab, jika kalian mengira mereka sepasang kekasih kalian salah karena tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani mengikat untuk menjalankan sebuah hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih, namun jika mengira mereka adalah sahabat bisa jadi. Mengapa? hubungan mereka bisa dibilang seperti layaknya seorang sahabat namun kedekatan keduanya bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian, mungkin hanya kedua orang itu yang dapat menjawab.

Seorang namja dan yeoja sedang berdebat, ani lebih tepatnya sedang betekak(?) mengenai permainan apa selanjutnya yang akan dimainkan, mereka sekarang berada disebuah taman bermain atau sebut saja Lotte World.

"kita main biang lala aja ne"ujar seorang yeoja dengan namja yang ada didepannya

"shireo!" tolak namja tersebut

"ayolah… kyu~"ucapnya dengan memalas dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes jurus andalanya, namun tidak mempan oleh namja yang dipanggil kyu yang nama lengkapnya kyuhyun

"shireo! Aku sudah mengkutimu keinginan kamu tadi sekarang giliran aku wookie yang memutuskan untuk permainannya lagi" tolak kyuhyun dan membuat ryeowook mempautkan bibirnya

"aish.. ayolah kita naik itu dulu baru naik permainan yang kau pilih, eotthoke?" ujar ryeowook lagi dengan bersikukuh, membuat kyuhyun mendengus kesal 'sungguh keras kepala' inner kyuhyun

"baiklah" jawab kyuhyun membuat senyum ryeowook mengembang dan kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya

"tapi…" ujar kyuhyun lagi namun seriangaian dibibirnya tidak hilang dari wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga dan membisikkan sesuatu ke ryeowook, sukses membuatnya menengang, takut. Kalian mau tau apa yang dibisikan oleh kyuhyun, yaitu mereka akan mainkan permainan gyro swing *seperti tornado tapi lebih menakutkan*, roller coaster, gyo drop, dan semua permainan yang sangat menantang adrenalin. Semua permainan itu adalah permainan yang sangat ditakuti oleh ryeowook.

"kajja" ucap kyuhyun menggandeng tangan ryeowook menuju permainan biang lala.

"tunggu… kau tidak seriuskan kyu~~"ucap ryeowook tiba- tiba, namun kyuhyun pura- pura tidak dengar. Membuat ryeowook mendesah pasrah. Didalam biang lala ryeowook hanya bisa diam ketakutan, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya saat turun dari biang lala ini. Melihat ryeowook hanya diam membuat kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, mereka pun turun dari biang lala, dan selanjutnya mereka menaiki wahana roller coaster, permainan pertama pilihan kyuhyun, membuat wajah ryeowook yang putih semakin putih alias pucat.

"kajja pertama kita naik roller coaster"ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat ryeowook menatapnya tajam

"a.. ..aku. sakit perut kyu, jadi aku gak ikut ya.." ujar ryeowook pura- pura sambil memegang perutnya

"shireo! Aku tidak menerima penolakkan lagi"paksa kyuhyun dan langsung menarik ryeowook menuju wahana tersebut.

Mereka pun duduk dibangku 2 dari depan, wajah ryeowook semakin lama semakin pucat, melihat itu kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga ryeowook dan membisikkan 'apa kau takut', ryeowook hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan tajam tapi dengan wajah yang penuh ketakutan. Saat roller coaster melaju dengan cepat melewati tikungan tajam, tanjakkan tinggi, dan turunan yang curam, membuat semua yang menaiki wahana itu berteriak histeris, begitu juga dengan ryeowook, namun tidak untuk kyuhyun dia malah kelihatan senang dan tertawa melihat ryeowook teriak histeris. Sekitar 25 menit kereta berhenti semua yang menaiki roollre coaster pun turun, begitu juga kyuhyun dan ryeowook. Ryeowook turun dengan wajah shock akibat naik permainan itu, jika kalian bertanya tentang kyuhyun di terlihat senang..

"kajja kita naik permainan selanjutnya.." ucap kyuhyun dengan semangat 45 namun ditatap tajam oleh ryeowook

"shireo! Aku menyerah kyu, aku tidak mau naik wahana yang menguji adrenalin yang kau sebut itu" tolak ryeowook namun kali ini dengan nada memelas dan wajah takut akibat naik roller coaster. Melihat wajah ryeowook yang ketakutan membuat kyuhyun luluh.

"baiklah, kita pulang saja, ini sudah sore, kajja" ujar kyuhyun lembut, membuat ryeowook tersenyum lega..

"gomawo" ujar ryeowook senang dan

**Chuu~~**

Satu ciuman mendarat dipipi kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun menegang sambil memenggang pipi yang dicium ryeowook, dan tersenyum senang.

**~0~**

Sudah 3 jam kyuhyun duduk dikursi tempat biasanya dia bertemu dengan ryeowook namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, sesekali dia menatap layar handphonenya dengan kesal, bagaimana tidak dia terus menghubungi seseorang disana, namun tak kunjung diangkat, di sms juga tidak dibalas.

"aishh… wookie~ apa kau lupa janji mu?" sungutnya kesal

.  
.

Sejak hari itu kyuhyun menjadi gelisah karena tidak tau kabar tentang ryeowook, pasalnya sudah terhitung tiga hari ini kyuhyun terus datang ketempat dimana dia biasa bertemu dengan ryeowook namun yeoja tersebut tak kunjung datang . kyuhyun sudah mencoba menelepon gadis itu namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya, dia merasa kalau ryeowook hari ini pasti datang, dia sungguh merindukan sosok ryeowook yang selama 2 bulan ini mengisi harinya.

"kyu~ kenapa kau tidur disini" ucap seorang yeoja dan duduk disebelah kyuhyun

**Kyuhyun pov**

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak tau kabar dari ryeowook, aku sudah menelepon sms, namun tidak ada balasan sama sekali, 'hha~~ aku sungguh merindukannya'. Aku tau ini gila, aku baru saja mengenalnya 2 bulan terakhir ini, tapi dia sukses membuatku jatuh hati kepadanya. Entah apa yang dia berikan kepadaku, aku sungguh nyaman berada didekatnya. Dan sekarang dia telah membuatku gelisah dan merindukan sososk cerewet, dan tingkah polosnya.

'aishhh… sudahlah cho kyuhyun dari pada kau memikirnya lebih baik tidur'batinku

"kyu~ kenapa kau tidur disini" ucap seorang yeoja

'apalagi ini… apa efek merindukan seorang begitu besar, sampai- sampai sekarang aku mendengarkan suaranya'ucap ku dalam hati aku hanya diam tapi, aku merasa pipi ku

**Chuu~~**

Aku dicium

"yak! Ap… ryeowook"ucap ku kaget, ryeowook ada didepanku dan tersenyum manis, jadi yang cium aku ryeowook

"ne.. ak.." ucapnya terpotong karena aku langsung memeluknya erat

"kau kemana saja, aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan mu, aku sms kau tidak balas, aku telepon nomormu gak aktif, eoh!" ujar ku dan masih memeluknya erat, sungguh aku sangat merindukannya.

"kyu.. akkh.. sesakhh" ujarnya sambil memukul punggungku

"hehehe.. mian" ucap ku sambil melepaskan pelukan,aku hanya bisa nyengir melihatnya

"hei.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku kemana saja kau dua hari ini, ani.. ditambah hari ini jadi tiga.. akhh" ucap ku terpotong karena

**Pletak**

"kenapa kau memukul ku eoh! appo.." ujarku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang dipukulnya

"hehehe.. mian, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih. Kau merindukan ku ya" ucapnya sambil menggodaku

"ne aku merind.., ah…ani aku tidak merindukanmu" ujar ku gugup, aishh paboya kenapa keceplosan sih

"jinjayo?" godanya lagi

"sudahlah lupakan…jawab dulu pertanyaanku kau kemana saja selama dua hari ini tidak ada kabar?" tanyaku lagi

"aku tidak kemana- mana.. kyu bagaimana kita pergi ketaman bermain lagi, atau tidak kita jalan- jalan"ucapnya semangat dan mengajakku pergi

"shireo! Kita disini saja, aku lagi tidak ingin jalan- jalan" tolakku

"baiklah.." ujarnya pasrah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihatnya. Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan ryeowook Tumben dia mau mengikuti keinginanku bukannya dia bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

**.  
.**

Pohon yang rindang matahari yang bersinar, suara kicauan burung yang seperti melodi indah, angin sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan rumput ilalang mengikut alunan melodi indah tersebut. Ryeowook lebih memilih duduk dan bersandar dibangku sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana yang jarang ia rasakan, dan kyuhyun lebih memilih tidur dipangkuan ryeowook, dan sukses membuat wajah ryeowook memerah padam, dan jangan lupa senyuman kyuhyun saat matanya terpejam. 'tampan' batin ryeowook, dan tanpa sadar ryeowook mengusap rambut kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun semakin tersenyum

"kyu"panggilnya

"hmm" yang dibalas gumaman oleh kyuhyun namun matanya tetap terpejam

"beli eskrim yok" ajak ryeowook dengan senyumnya

"shireo" tolak kyuhyun membuat ryeowook kesal

"kalau gitu kau bangun dari pangkuanmu, aku ingin pergi beli eskrim" ucap ryeowook ketus

"shireo!"

"yak!"

"kalau gitu cium aku" goda kyuhyun namun matanya masih terpejam

"kenapa aku harus menciummu!" tolak ryeowook ketus

"aku akan bangun kalau kau mencium ku, disini*nunjuk pipi*, disini *nunjuk kening *, dan disini*nunjuk bibir*" ujar kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"mwoya! Shireo!" pekik ryeowook

"wae, biasanya tanpa kau minta kau mencium pipi ku, jadi kenapa kau menolaknya"ujar kyuhyun dan kali ini matanya terbuka dan melihat wajah ryeowook blushing

"k..ka..kalau i..itu, hhhaa.. yasudahlah, kau tidur saja" ucap ryeowook pasrah dan mebuang mukanya kesamping, membuat kyuhyun terkekeh dan mendudukkan tubuhnya

"wookie~" panggil kyuhyun, membuat ryeowook menoleh dan

**Chuu~~ **

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir ryeowook sekilas dan itu sukses membuat ryeowook menegang bukan itu saja kyuhyun memdekati wajahnya ketelinga ryeowook membisikkan sesuatu ' bibirmu manis' dengan seringaian tercetak dibibirnya dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

**~0~**

Seorang yeoja memakai gaun selutut berwarna ungu tanpa lengan, dan pita besar dibelakangnya, high hill putih, make up yang tipis membuat yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik serta menambah kesan anggun, dan disebelahnya namja tampan berambut ikal, memakai blazer tanpa lengan, dan kemeja ungu, yang semakin membuat namja itu yang tampan menjai lebih tampan. Sebut saja mereka ryeowook dan kyuhyun mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju tempat pesta ulang tahun teman kyuhyun, semua para undangan terpukau melihat kedatangan mereka, 'serasi' itu lah ungkapan mereka.

"kyu… apa aku terlihat aneh"bisik ryeowook

"aniya.. kau sangat cantik malam ini" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke ryeowook seketika wajah ryeowook memanas

Kyuhyun menggandeng ryeowook menuju ketempat 2 temannya yang sedang berkumpul, dan memberi selamat kepada salah satu sahabatnya

"apa dia yeoja mu kyu" goda namja itu sebut saja donghae yang dibalas senyum oleh kyuhyun,sedangkan ryeowook hanya menunduk malu

"kalian sangat sera… ryeowook"sambung namja disebalahnya namun dia terkejut tatkala melihat yeoja itu adalah orang yang dia kenal

"yesung oppa" sahut ryeowook dengan ekspresi kagetnya

"kenapa kau ada disini eoh!" ucap yesung

"hyung.. kau mengenal ryeowook?" tanya kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh yesung sedangkan ryeowook panic pasalnya dia harus berada dirumah karena tubuhnya sedang lemah dan tidak boleh keluar rumah dan itu semua adalah pesan dari dokternya siapa lagi kalau yang ada didepannya ini sekarang.

"ne.. dia pa.."ucap yesung terpotong

Tbc

Apa aku lama update mianhae #bow

Gimana ceritanya apa terlalu panjang atau feel nya gak dapa, atau gimana?

soalnya aku mau update untuk semuanya fanfic ku jadi lama gini deh..  
koreksi sedikit, sebenarnya ini ff aku yang aku edit untuk namja yang berlengsung pipit itu adalah leeteuk oppa tapi aku lupa dan buatnya jadi yesung deh…  
hehe  
kalau kyuhyun frustasi itu karena diputusin sama saya #ditimpuk sparkyu #dibakar reader #abaikan

Tentang penyakit wook itu aku usahain smembuh kan aku dokter cintanya #abaikan

Terima kasih, gomaWOOK, hatur nuhun, arigato, thanKYU. Untuk reader yang sudah bersedia untuk riview, dan bagi yang belum riview mohon riviewnya..

Dan jangan lupa riview lagi ne untuk part ini

Gomawo #again


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: I Can't with you part 3 end

Pairing: kyuwook

Warning: GS typo bertebaran, romance gatot, dan hurtnya juga gatot..

Don't like don't read

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk ceritanya, mereka miliki orang tua dan diri sendiri serta tuhan. Jika tidak suka bisa langsung keluar dari sini.

.

.

.  
happy reading

Part sebelumnya

"kenapa kau ada disini eoh!" ucap yesung

"hyung.. kau mengenal ryeowook?" tanya kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh yesung sedangkan ryeowook panic pasalnya dia harus berada dirumah karena tubuhnya sedang lemah dan tidak boleh keluar rumah dan itu semua adalah pesan dari dokternya siapa lagi kalau yang ada didepannya ini sekarang.

"ne.. dia pa.."ucap yesung terpotong

.

.

.

"aku adalah adik ipar yesung oppa, karena yesung oppa adalah eonni ku"sambung ryeowook cepat membuat yesung menautkan alisnya. Dan secepat kilat ryeowook menarik yesung menjauh dari kyuhyun.

"sebentar ya kyu…" ryeowook permisi kepada kyuhyun dan menarik yesung

Setelah jauh dari kyuhyun ryeowook membisikkan kepada yesung

"oppa jebal… jangan beritahu dia, tentang aku pasienmu"

"waeyo? Apa kau menyukainya"

"bukan gitu, jika bicara menyukainya tentu aku menyukainya dia adalah malaikat yang mengisi hari- hariku selama dua bulan ini, meskipun kebanyakan dia selalu menjadi iblis"

"kau tau ryeowook.. satu tahun yang lalu hidupnya hancur, dan dia lebih banyak berubah 2 bulan ini. ternyata dia berubah berkatmu, aku senang melihatnya tersenyum lepas. sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu"

"Benarkah? Aku senang, tapi aku jika dia mengatakan cintanya, aku akan menolaknya"

"wae?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari yesung dan meninggalkan yesung yang masih terdiam berdiri.  
'karena aku takut tidak akan bisa menjadi membahagiakannya'  
Ryeowook menghampiri kyuhyun. Mereka pun duduk sambil menikmati makanan yang disajikan dan alunan music, namun seorang namja datang dan mengajak ryeowook berdansa

"wookie.. mau kah kau berdansa dengan ku" tawar namja itu

"yak! Hae hyung, kau tidak boleh berdansa dengannya" pekik kyuhyun tak terima dan menatap dongahe dengan tatapan tajam

"waeyo? Ayolah wookie" ucap donghae lagi

"yak! Kau tidak boleh berdansa dengannya, dengan aku saja" ucap kyuhyun, si sryeowook hanya bisa melihat kedua namja itu dalam diam karena dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Alunan music merdu dari biola, dipadu dengan piano membentuk music dansa semua orang yang mendengar pasti akan menggoyangkan badan sesuaiiramanya. Kyuhyun menarik ryeowook untuk berdansa dengannya dan meninggalkan donghae yang menggerutu.

"kyu… aku tidak bisa berdansa" bisik ryeowook saaat mereka berada diarea dansa

"cukup kau dengar musiknya, dan ikuti iramanya" jawab kyuhyun

"tapi kyu~" sanggah ryeowook namun hanya senyuman dibalas kyuhyun

Kedua tangan kyuhyun memenggang pinggang ryeowook, dan ryeowook meletakkan tangannya dibahu kyuhyun. mereka berdua menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi tersebut, meskipun terkadang ryeowook menginjak kaki kyuhyun karena arahnya berlawanan dengan kyuhyun. tapi kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dan ryeowook malah merutuki kebodohannya.

"wookie~"panggil kyuhyun membuat mata ryeowook yang tadinya terpejam terbuka, dan langsung terkejut karena wajah kyuhyun dan dia sangat dekat, mau tidak mau wajah ryeowook memerah sempurna. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang, wajah kyuhyun semakin lama semakin dekat dan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chuu~~**

.

.

Kyuhyun mencium ryeowook tepat dibibirnya dan memangut nya dengan lembut, cukup lama. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya sangat takjub melihat pertunjukkan didepannya sungguh 'so sweet'. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan terkejut melihat orang disekitarnya memerhatikan mereka dan hanya tersenyum kikuk, dan lihatlah ryeowook wajahnya semakin merona malu.

'kau tau wookie aku sangat mencintaimu… saranghae, apa kau juga mencintaiku' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

'andai kau tau kyu aku sangat mencintaimu, but I Can't with you' ucap ryeowook dalam hati

.

.  
.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada diluar gedung pesta kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku luar gedung pesta, kyuhyun terkejut dengan wajah pucat ryeowook, serta raut wajah yang menahan rasa sakit.

"wookie gwaenchana" tanya kyuhyun panik

"gwa..gwaenchana kyu~"jawabnya sambil tersenyum , agar kyuhyun tidak panik

"wookie~" pangill kyuhyun dan sambil menggenggam tangan ryeowook membuat ryeowook menatap kyuhyun

"aku tau ini, terlalu cepat, kau seperti malaikat ku, jika kau tidak ada mungkin aku akan seperti orang bodoh, kau telah banyak merubah hidupku"ujar kyuhyun ryeowook hanya bisa diam jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, namun rasa sakit penyakitnya jauh leih terasa saat ini. Ryeowook sungguh tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi badannya

"aku .. aku.. saranghae, would you be my girl?" ucap kyuhyu lantang, dan tersenyum.

"ak… aku.. aku.. AKHHHTT" ucapan ryeowook terhenti dan memegang perutnya, karena hatinya mulai merasa nyeri, membuat kyuhyun panik

"ryeowook gwaenchana" ujar kyuhyun panik

"ne" ucap ryeowook mantap namun

**.**

**.**

**Brughht**

.

" wookie… ryeowook… kie.. ireona"

**~0~**

Diruang serba putih seorang yeoja yang tak lain shin ryeowook terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. sudah hampir 3 hari ryeowook tidak bangun dari koma, seorang namja yang duduk disebelah ryeowook senantiasa selalu berada disampingnya, dia terus menggenggam tangan ryeowook, namja itu tak lain cho kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu berdoa, agar yeoja yang terbaring ini sadar dari komanya. Bukankah jika kita salalu berusaha berdoa pasti tuhan akan mendengarkan doa dari setiap umatnya, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun doa yang dia lakukan akhirnya didengar dan dikabulkan, yeoja yang ada didepannya perlahan menggerakkan tangan yang digenggam oleh kyuhyun, matanya yang terpejam mulai terbuka.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ryeowook terbangun dari komanya, tersenyum senang 'terimakasih tuhan kau telah mengabulkan doa ku' batin kyuhyun

"kyu~"

"ya ini aku.. sebentar aku panggilkan dokter dulu"

Tak lama kemudian dokter yang dipanggil kyuhyun datang dan memeriksa keadaan ryeowook, setelah 15 menit diperiksa dokter tersebut keluar. Tinggalah kyuhyun dan ryeowook didalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hening itulah yang terjadi

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu, tentang penyakitmu" tanya kyuhyun serius namun ryeowook hanya diam

"…"

"waeyo?"

"pergilah…"ucap ryeowook dingin dan datar, membuat kyuhyun terkejut dan lebih memilih diam

"…"

"aku bilang pergi,"

"tidak.. aku tidak akan pergi, karena aku mencintaimu"

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu"

"aku tidak peduli, aku akan terus menemanimu disini"

Meskipun sakit mendengar perkataan dari ryeowook kalau dia tidak mencintainya namun kyuhyun tidak peduli karena dia yakin kalau ryeowook juga mencintainya.

Kyuhyun terus menemani ryeowook dari menyuapinya makan, menemaninya jalan mengelilingi taman rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda. Meskipun ryeowook selau bersikap cuek dan dingin terhadapnya, tapi kyuhyun menganggap itu hanya hal yang biasa.

Malam ini ryeowook tidak bisa tidur padahal tadi sebelumnya dia memejamkan mata saat kyuhyun mengajaknya bercerita padahal dia belum mengantuk dan ingin mendengar cerita lucu tapi dia menolaknya dan mengatakan kalau dia capek, dan ingin tertidur. Dan ketika ryeowook melihat melihat kesebelah kanannya, kyuhyun tidur dengan posisi duduk dan memangku tangannya sebagi bantal dikasur ryeowook. Ryeowook yang melihat itu sedih, dan menangis dalam diam tanpa sadar dia mengusap lembut kepala kyuhyun

"kenapa kau seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan aku saja…kyu~~ mianhae" ujar ryeowook lirih dan bangkit dari tidurnya sedikit menrundukkan kepalanya lalu

'aku sungguh mencintai mu, namun aku tidak bisa kyu' bantin ryeowook

**.**

**.**

**Chuu~~**

.

.

Ryeowook mencium kening kyuhyun dan dia pun mulai tidur, tanpa disadari kyuhyun rupanya tidak tertidur dia hanya memejamkan mata saja, sungguh dia terkejut dengan apa barusan yang terjadi, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, setelah memastikan ryeowook tertidur kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mencium kening ryeowook lama

"sarangahae jeongmal sarangahe"

**.**

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah, matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, burung- burung mulai berkicauan, kyuhyun sedang mendorong ryeowook yang duduk dikursi roda, ryeowook hanya diam, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun mereka lebih memilih diam menikmati suasana ini, mereka pun berhenti disebuah bangku kecil kyuhyun duduk di bangku dan ryeowook duduk di kursi roda

"kenapa kau seperti ini" ucap ryeowook tiba- tiba

"karena aku mencintaimu" jawab kyuhyun

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mencintaimu"

"aku tidak peduli, besok datanglah ditempat seperti biasa kita ketemu. jika kau tidak datang aku anggap kau benar – benar tidak mencintaiku, maka aku akan menjauh dan pergi dari hidupmu" ujar kyuhyun

"aku tidak akan datang, karena aku tidak mencintaimu"

"kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang"

"chaa… sekarang lebih baik kita masuk udara semakin dingin" ujar kyuhyun dan mendorong ryeowook masuk kembali kekamarnya

Setelah sampai dikamarnya ryeowook diperiksa kembali oleh dokter yang biasa menanganinya, kyuhyun pun disuruh menunggu diluar. Didalam dokter yang tak lain yesung sedang memeriksa dan berbicara dengan ryeowook pasiennya

"kenapa oppa, memberitahu ke kyuhyun tentang penyakitku"

"oppa tidak bilang apapun"

"tapi kenapa dia.."

"apa kau tidak tau, selama kau koma dia terus menunggumu sampai kau bangun, dan wajahnya terlihat sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Dia selalu mangajakmu bercerita meskipun kau tidak akan mendengarkannya" ujar yesung tanpa sadar ryeowook meneteskan air matanya

"dari sikapnya dia sangat mencintaimu, waktu kau pingsan dia mengantarkan mu kerumah sakit kemudian dia menemuiku dan memaksaku untuk memberitahu kau itu kena penyakit apa, setelah dia tau, pandangannya kosong air matanya mengalir. Dia keluar dari ruanganku, dan pergi" ucap yesung lagi, air mata ryeowook semakin deres keluar membasahi pipinya, dia Manahan isakkannya

"uljima"ujar yesung dan mengahpus air mata ryeowook yang mangalir dipipinya

"oppa jebal… jangan beri tahu kyuhyun , kalau besok aku akan dioperasi" ujar ryeowook

"wae?"

"aku tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkan ku" ryeowook menjawab dengan nada lirih

"jebal oppa…." Mohon ryeowook lagi

"baiklah…" ucap yesung pasrah

Diluar ruangan seorang yeoja sedang bercerita dengan seorang namja, yang tak lain kyuhyun dan sungmin eonni dari ryeowook

"kyuhyun ssi" panggil seorang yeoja ialah eonni nya ryeowook

"ne.. sungmin nuna" sahut kyuhyun

"lebih baik kau pulang besok datanglah kembali, sudah 7 hari kau selalu berada disini, pasti orang tua mu sangat mengkhawtirkanmu" ujar sungmin denga lembut

"tapi…"

"disini ada aku yang akan menjaga si kepala batu itu, gomawo kyuhyun ssi kau telah menjaga adikku selama ini"

"ne.. baiklah, aku pamit dulu ne nuna.."

**~0~**

Keesokkan harinya, kyuhyun telah berada ditempat yang dia janjikan dengan ryeowook. Di duduk dibangku itu dengan memegang bunga lili ditangannya, sesekali dia melihat jam ditangannya.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

'kenapa kau tidak datang… apa kau tidak mencintaiku' inner kyuhyun

'baiklah sesuai janji aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi'ucap kyuhyun lagi dalam hati, dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan hancur.

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 hari kemudian**

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan seorang namja tampan berambut coklat ikal, sedang membolak balik kertas,dengan serius. Dia adalah seorang pewaris tunggal CGO Cho Group Operation , ialah cho kyuhyun.

**Tokk tokk**

Suara pintu menandakan seseorang akan masuk. Dan kyuhyun mempersilahkannya untuk masuk

"masuk.."ucap kyuhyun

"annyeong kyuhyun ssi" panggil yeoja itu sambil tersenyum

"sungmin nuna" sahut kyuhyun

"silahkan duduk nuna, ada keperluan apa nuna jauh- jauh datang kesini"ucap kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan sungmin masuk.

"maaf aku mengganggu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" ujar sungmin

"aniyo, silahkan"

"tapi bisakah kita bicara dicafe saja" tawar sungmin yang dibalas anggukkan oleh kyuhyun

"baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**At café**

.

.

"mianhae kyuhyun ssi aku mengganggu waktu kerja mu" ucap sungmin

"aniyo, jangan seformal begitu, panggil saja kyu.." ujar kyuhyun sambil meminum pesannannya.

"ne.. baiklah"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan nuna"

"begini , ryeowook menitipkan ini untukmu" ujar sungmin memberikan sebuah amplop biru

"surat.. bagaimana keaadan ryeowook" tanya kyuhyun dan membuat raut wajah sungmin sedih

"ryeowook.. dia baik- baik saja disana" jawab sungmin sedih dan kepalanya mengadah keatas

"maksutnya?"

"3 hari yang lalu ryeowook melakukan operasi .." ucap sungmin lirih

"operasi" kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan sungmin

"ne.. sebelum dia melakukan operasi dia mengajakku kesebuah tempat, dimana pertama kalinya kalian bertemu. Meskipun aku sudah melarangnya dia tetap bersikukuh untuk datang, katanya dia ingin melihat malaikatnya, karena dia bilang jika aku tidak datang malaikatnya akan pergi. Saat aku lihat orang yang dimaksut itu adalah kau, dia melihatmu dari kejauhan. Katanya ini lebih baik dari pada harus berada disana, kadang aku tidak abis pikir dengan sifat ryeowook" sungmin menceritakan panjang lebar, dia pun tak mapu menahan air matanya keluar, sedang kyuhyun hatinya sakit, dia salah mengira, ryeowook tidak datang.

" setelah, kau pergi dari sana aku disuruhnya mengambil bunga yang kau letakkan di bangku itu, dia tersnyum, namun tidak dipungkiri dia menangis. Dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf…" lanjut sungmin

"aku ingin sekali menghubungimu saat ryeowook dioperasi namun ryeowook bersikres melarangku.. namun aku tidak peduli dan mencoba untuk melepon, tapi nomormu tidak aktif…aku senang operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, namun saat dia dipindahkan di ruang ICU, dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan surat itu kepada mu. Padahal aku sudah bilang kau saja yang mengantarkannya namun dia bilang 'mungkin ini adalah waktunya, aku pergi. Eonni aku sangat menyayangi kalian, eomma, appa, kalian adalah penyemangat hidupku. Aku tidak ingin kepergianku ditangisi, eonni aku mohon berikan surat ini kepada malakatku' diapun mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dan pergi untuk selama- lamanya" ucap sungmin dan menangis dia mentupi mulutnya Manahan isakkan dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia membuka surat yang diberikan oleh sungmin

_Dear kyuhyun my angel tapi terkadang seperti evil  
bagaimana kabarmu, hha.. tentu kau baik- baik saja aku harap demikian  
apa eonniku menemuimu…? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kau membaca surat ku ini..  
aku senang telah bertemu dengan mu.. aku tidak akan pernah menyesal sedikitpun menyukaimu, ahh, ani tapi mencintaimu..  
pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu kau mirip denganku, mencoba bunuh diri karena putus asa, aku tidak sanggup menghadapi penyakit yang ku kita sangat bodoh..ckk.  
mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo, bukan aku tidak mencintai. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, namun aku takut..  
sebuah cinta tanpa komitmen dalam hubungan itu tidak akan berjalan kyu.. karena aku menyadari aku tidak akan bisa bersama mu, dan ketakutan yang selama ini aku takuti terjadi. Aku ingin sekali menerimamu saat itu, lalu menikah, mempunyai anak yang imut, dan hidup lebih lama lagi dengan mu, namun jika itu terjadi maka aku akan menyakitimu dengan sisa hidupku yang sebntar ini….aku tahu aku bodoh menyia- nyiakanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu, hati ini sepenuhnya milikmu, namun diriku tidak bisa bersama dengan mu..  
aku harap kau tidak menangisi ku ne kyuhyun, dan mencoba bunuh diri.. ^_^_

_I LOVE YOU, I Can't With You  
ryeowook_

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah kyuhyun dipusara pemakaman ryeowook, kyuhyun meletak Bungan lili yang dia beli, air matanya mengalir

"wookie~~, aku harap kau baik baik saja disana"ujar kyuhyun lirih

"kau sungguh pabo, meninggalkanku sendiri.."

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae ryeowook.."ucap kyuhyun sayup- sayup kyuhyun melihat bayangan putih

"ryeowook…" panggil kyuhyun dan berlari memeluk ryeowook, ryeowook pun membalas pelukan kyuhyun

"saranghae, wookie jeongmal saranghae"

"nado, saranghae kyu" jawab ryeowook

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukkannya semakin lama bayangan ryeowook menghilang, dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi ketempat kenangannya bersama yeoja yang dicintainya dia berdiri ditempat dia ingin melakukan bunuh diri untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, bagaiman bisa dia menyia- nyiakan hidupnya, karena masalah yeoja.

"ahjussi" pekik seorang anak perempuan kecil  
"apa yang ahjussi lakukan disitu" pekiknya lagi membuat kyuhyun berbalik menatap heran anak perempuan itu  
"ahjusi ingin bunuh diri ya.. andwaeeeeee" ucapnya sambil teriak dan gelng- kepala, membuat kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, dan mendekat kearah bocah itu dan dia mencoba menjonhkok kan dirinya untuk menyamakan posisinya  
"aniyo.. kata siapa hmm..? jawab kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut anak itu  
"siapa namamu anak manis" tanya kyuhyun  
"lee ryeowook" ucap nya, kyuhyun terkejut, anak kecil itu pun tersenyum melihat kyuhyun terkejut dia pun mencium pipi kyuhyun, dan berkata ' ahjusii tampan' dan berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terdiam, namun sedetik kemudia tersenyum

'ryeowook, dia mirip sekali denganmu, neomu bogoshipeo, jeongmal saranghae' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati, kyuhyun mendengar ryeowook menjawab seperti angin yang berhembus 'nado bogoshipeo, nado saranghea kyu~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end**

Annyeong apa aku updatenya lama… heheh maaf, sebenarnya aku mau update siap Ujian semester, dan ingin update dan cerita oneshoot saja karena kalau berchapter agak kesusahan, minimal 2 atau tidak 3 chapter saja lah..

Untuk cerita yang lain maaf belum lanjut karena kehabisan ide.., ntar kalau udah siap ujian, aku mau update yang oneshootku…

Gomawo untuk kalian reader ku yang udah mau nunggu dan baca ceritaku bahkan review, aku senag kalian meresponnya.. dan maaf tidak balas riviewnya.

Gimana ceritanya, bukan mau pisahin kyuwook cuman aku mau coba cerita yang hurt, angst dulu.. maaf jika aku tidak buat happy ending. Aku harap ini memuaskan.. apa ngebosanin...

Ok sekian sekali lagi gomawo yang udah riview

Mohon riviewnya untuk chapter ini…


End file.
